Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures
by BlackeneseGirl88
Summary: Sheva Alomar was sent to Edonia to bring Chris Redfield back after Piers Nivans had failed to do so. She's willing to do anything she can to bring Chris home by any means necessary. ChrisXSheva Cover Art by WarriorFire


Author's Note: This is just a quick drabble. What would happen if Sheva Alomar was sent to Edonia to find Chris Redfield? Would she go all out to help him regain his memory? It's a quick one shot filled with Drama and some lovin'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its Characters.

Sheva Alomar had sat in a corner of the bar watching the legendary BSAA Captain Chris Redfield toss yet another drink down his throat. She had been tracking him for three weeks now. For a man who had lost his memory, he was impressive with keeping a low profile. He clearly didn't want to go back. The BSAA had sent Piers Nivans and a few others to bring him back. But Chris had refused anyone the time of day. Becoming violent if anyone neared him. After about a week, the BSAA had pulled Nivans and the others from retrieving Chris Redfield. The men were pulled to be sent on another mission. They didn't bother sending his old partner Jill Valentine. She was currently on leave, citing that she wanted to pick up all the pieces of her life that she had lost while with Wesker for all those years. Sheva had learned from his sister Claire that both Jill and Chris had gotten into a huge fight right before that fateful mission in Edonia. They had broken up. Claire had truly believed that her brother was pre occupied with the fight and break up that day. That whole mission had gone to shit as he wasn't all the way there. She disliked Jill with a passion. But didn't dare tell her brother that. Claire couldn't go because TerraSave had sent her on a mission and couldn't be pulled.

Three weeks ago in the middle of the night Sheva had gotten a call from the BSAA about this mission. She was suspicious about accepting the mission at first because, one she hadn't seen Chris in a few years, and two after they had slept together he had told her that he and Jill were an item. She had believed him when he alluded to him and Jill being broken up because she loved him. From that point on, she had declined every opportunity to work with him. She couldn't get over him lying to her because she had loved him so much and never really stopped loving him. He had lied about being broken up just to get into her pants. And that had hurt her more than anything. Well technically he didn't lie, he was just being vague and hemmed and hawed when the topic of his status with Jill had come up. He was the reason why she hadn't been with a man in years. She knew this wasn't healthy for her, but every man that had shown interest in her she turned them down simply because she had put Chris on an extremely high pedal stool and no one could compare. She had eyes only for Chris Redfield. She was only here because the BSAA really wanted him back for some unknown reason. That and because Claire had practically begged her. Claire had insisted that Sheva was the only one who could bring her brother home. She liked Claire. She was only here for Claire, she reminded herself.

Chris had thrown some money down on the counter, and took his leave. He made his way to a strip club a few blocks away. He never even noticed the figure following him. After being let in the club he took a seat at the table not too close but not too far from the stage. He liked seeing scantily clad women throw their bodies around erotically. He would never take any to bed though. The strippers would get him hot and bothered then he'd rub one out, take a shower and sleep the rest of the day away. Rinse and repeat. He'd do the same thing day in and day out. Except when he was in the mood to work out which was surprisingly 5 days a week still. The music had started to play and the first woman came out and started to dance.

Sheva had been following him and was tired of this. She hated seeing him oogle other women. She wanted him, and him alone. Tonight she would make her move and if that didn't work she was going to leave and forget about Chris Redfield for good this time. The BSAA could send a whole team to tranquilize him to bring him back for all she cared. She was tired of chasing him like this. And tired of being lonely.

In the past few weeks, she had talked to the owner of the strip club saying she was interested in a job. The owner had refused her flat out because her skin color. People around here didn't look like her at all. He didn't think she would make him any money. Sheva was persistent though, she asked him every day that she followed Chris here. The owner had finally given her a break, he would let her dance tonight just to try her out. If she didn't make any money, he wouldn't hire her. Simple. This was fine with her, she was simply playing the part anyway. He told her she was going to dance last. He was setting her up for failure because all the best girls that made him the most money, had always danced first. He figured no one would have any more money. Sheva had been back stage getting dressed and applied dramatic make up. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. A dancer had come in and gestured to the door. It was finally Sheva's turn. She made her way to the stage. As the music started to play she walked out onto the stage.

Chris was about to get up ready to leave. He had had enough.

Another song started to play and he saw another woman walk onto the stage. He sat back down again. Sheva had eyes only for Chris. No one else in that establishment had mattered. She sauntered seductively across the stage. Rolling her hips to the rhythm of the music. She had a dramatic smokey eye with fake eyelashes, her lips were painted a sinful red, her hair had looked as if a lover had been running his fingers through it, and she had glitter liberally sprinkled throughout her body. She was wearing a hot neon pink G-string bikini set with barely enough fabric to cover her vagina. The bikini top barely covered her nipples and was strappy. She completed the look with 3 inch heels. She made her way to the pole and started to stalk around it all seductively, running her hand up and down her body, touching herself. She suddenly bent backwards lifting one leg completely vertical up against the pole. Sheva completed the backhand walk over and landed in the splits. Her ass was facing the crowd. She turned her upper body a bit, while she made her ass clap and winked at the crowd. Men had started to throw money onto the stage now.

Chris was now interested.

She looked familiar to him, but he didn't know who she was. He also knew he didn't like the way the men were looking at her either. Which was interesting considering he didn't know her. He felt something akin to protectiveness towards her.

Sheva had slid her body up and into a handstand position with her legs still wide open. She held that for a second before putting her legs together and barely standing before completing a back hand spring. She then climbed the pole wrapping her legs around it and bounced her tits while throwing her head back, whipping her hair around. She climbed higher on the pole crossing her ankles at the top. She was completely upside down and vertical only holding on by her crossed ankles. She suddenly released her ankles and allowed herself to drop. Chris's stomach dropped. At the last moment she grabbed hold of the pole again. Chris was relieved as she hadn't landed on her head, breaking her neck. Her hands touched the ground and she did a couple back hand walk overs till she was at the middle of the stage again. She was dancing highly erotic and suggestive lowering her body lower and lower. With her ankles almost touching, she opened her knees and took a hand and touched herself. She spread two fingers over her vagina then closed them again as she lifted her hand up the rest of her body, squeezing her tits.

Chris could clearly see the outline of her vagina just now and that had caused his dick to rapidly expand down the side of his leg. Oh shit, he wanted this woman. Like he had never wanted a woman before.

Sheva had closed her legs and stood up slowly, taking a bow as the music had ended. She blew a kiss to the crowd and disappeared back stage. She didn't even care about the money that was on the stage. Or the cat calls and whistles.

Chris was watching the door to the backstage. He wasn't going to leave here without taking that woman with him. He'd never pay for sex before ever, but there was a first for everything he thought. She was beyond smoking hot. None of the other women had made him this hard. Jesus. Chris Redfield was painfully hard.

Sheva had finally emerged. She was greeted by the owner at the door. Her face had been scrubbed free of the makeup. She was wearing skinny jeans, a plain tee and knee high boots. Chris could still see the outline of her body. He grew angry that the man she was talking to was looking at her in _that_ kind of way and the fact that she seemed so content with it.

The owner was beyond impressed. The stage cleanup crew had counted all the money Sheva had made, and it was significantly more than his best girl had made. He handed her half of what she made.

"You're hired"

Sheva feigned excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you"

"What are you drinking tonight? My treat." He put an arm around her shoulders. Sheva allowed this.

"Whatever you're pouring me." She smiled as she cast a glance at Chris as they walked past him towards the bar. He gave her an interesting look. Good, she _finally_ had his attention. Good. The owner signaled to his bar tender.

"You give her whatever she wants. On the house." The bar tender nodded.

A few of the men had made their way to Sheva, wanting to buy her drinks and food. She had declined, but engaged in conversation with them anyway. As she sat herself on the counter to get a better view of everyone, she caught a glimpse of Chris. He had narrowed his eyes and looked every bit of pissed off. Good. She went back to laughing and talking with everyone. One of the men's hand had touched her knee and he had leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

That was it. That was enough.

Chris had gotten up from the table and stalked over to them seeing nothing but red. He was pissed off. No he was beyond pissed off. None of those assholes had the right to touch her. At All. He was taking her out of here. Point. Blank. Period.

The man who had whispered in her ear had tried to kiss her but she had turned her head, and he ended up kissing her cheek. Again she allowed this. It was harmless she thought.

Chris had reached a man and roughly pushed him out of his way. The man had stumbled.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Chris ignored him. He continued shoving the men out of his way, till he got to Sheva.

Sheva had pretended not to notice him, even though she had been watching him ever since he got up and made his way to her.

"Enjoy the show?" She smiled innocently, looking up at him. He didn't say anything as he roughly grabbed her around her tiny waist and threw her over his shoulder. Sheva started to squirm, he smacked her ass. She stopped squirming. Chris then reached for her bag. None of the men tried to stop him. He made it to the entrance. The owner caught up to him.

"Stop. Put her down. Who the fuck are you?" Chris kept moving.

"I'm taking her home. Now." Chris narrowed his eyes. He kicked open the door.

"Watch it asshole!" The owner wanted that girl, but not if some hothead was going to wreck his establishment either.

Sheva had waived to the owner, "sorry about that".

Chris had continued to stalk to his motel room. He was so angry he couldn't think straight.

"Redfield, put me down" Chris swatted her ass in response. He made it to the motel, ignoring the raised eyebrows and the perplexed expression the clerk was giving him.

Chris made it to his room, unlocked the door and dropped her bag on the couch. He then tossed her onto the bed. Kicking off his shoes. "How much?"

"Excuse me?" Sheva had narrowed her eyes.

"How much will it cost to fuck you?" He bent to take off his socks.

"Redfield, I'm not interested in your money." Chris stopped moving.

"Do I know you? You've said my name twice tonight." He started to remove his belt.

"I know more than your name. And I don't know if you know me anymore" Sheva answered truthfully.

Chris wasn't in the mood for any shit. He just wanted to fuck this woman. Nothing else. He wanted this woman so bad, it wasn't even funny. Sheva had started to get off the bed. She wanted him, but not like this. She couldn't handle being used again. She tried to walk past him. He grabbed her left arm. He looked at the tattoo on her left arm. Suddenly, memories of her had come back to him. All he could think of was the time he had made love to her all over his apartment. He remembered her face as he slid in and out of her over and over again and the look on her face as she climaxed. He also remembered that he had hurt her and how she had avoided him like the plague. He never forgot the pain her walking out of his life had caused him. He remembered Jill and how much he tried to make it work with her so he could forget the only woman he ever loved. Sheva Alomar.

"Sheva, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you". Sheva stopped trying to free her arm. She looked up at him, seeing a combination of pain and guilt in those deep blue eyes. She couldn't speak. Chris continued.

"I was a fucking idiot for hurting you like that".

"It's okay Chris", she tried to reassure him.

"Well I'm not okay, I've been a miserable wreck ever since you walked out of my life, Sheva." His grip tightened on her wrist.

"You lied to me about being with Jill. Remember?" Sheva reminded him as she tried to free her arm.

"I lied to you because I didn't want to embrace my feelings for you. How could I have easily fallen in love with a woman I hardly knew? Yet, I couldn't love Jill and I had known her for over 11 years. I thought that if you were gone, I could fall in love with Jill and be with her. She was the safe choice and it made sense. But I couldn't shake my feelings for you. Jill and I just don't work in that kind of way."

Did Chris just say he loved her?

"Chris, why are you telling me this?" Again, she tried to free her arm from Chris and his iron grip.

"Because I'm still in love with you Sheva, and I want another chance with you." Sheva's eyes were brimming with tears now.

The past few years, Chris had been just as miserable as she had been.

And it was their _own_ making.

Chris had drew Sheva to him, hugging her close to his body. He would never let her go, ever again.

"Now what?" She whispered against his chest. Chris had cupped her face in his hands. "Let me show you", he brought his lips to hers kissing her with a hunger that sent chills down her spine. He steered her back towards the bed, gently pushing her onto it. Sheva had watched on as he started to remove his clothes. When he was finally fully nude, she bit her lip as her eyes scanned his body. He was chiseled and heavy with muscle everywhere. Her vagina started to moisten up as her eyes lingered on his beautifully hung dick. Lord, he was perfect.

Chris took his time undressing Sheva. "Your stripper days are over. Unless it's for me and me alone" his voice was commanding.

"It got you to notice me." He couldn't argue with her there. He _had_ noticed her. He laid Sheva on her back.

"I don't like other men looking at my woman like that" he was serious. His hand found her soaked vagina. _Finally _she was his woman. She felt wanton.

"I don't remember agreeing to be your woman." She had to give him some sass.

"I don't recall asking you to be my woman. But Sheva, you're crazy if you think I'm ever letting you go. Again. You're mine." With that, he guided his aching dick into her quivering body.

Their coupling started off slow and sensual. They were kissing each other with open mouth kisses tenderly. Chris had been thrusting into her evenly but gently. Sheva had received him fully. She felt way too good and he was beyond excited.

"Oh God, Chris. I love you. I fucking love you!" she screamed out, while her body had started to shake as an orgasm swept through her.

Her body quivering while she rode out her first orgasm had sent Chris into a primal mode. He gripped her hips hard and started to shove into her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her legs around his body, raking her nails across his back. God, he had missed her.

He absolutely missed her.

Their movements had taken them across the bed and had caused the headboard to constantly smack against the wall.

Eventually, Chris had withdrawn from her body briefly drawing her towards the edge of the bed. He bent Sheva over the bed and entered her again. God he was so deep. So deep. So thick. So thick. He felt amazing. She had missed him.

She absolutely missed him.

A mighty hand had come down and smacked her ass, "you were a bad girl tonight, showing off your pretty pussy like that, honey". Chris liked to talk dirty. Sheva clenched around his hard dick plowing into her. Lord, he felt too good.

"I _was_ a bad girl tonight so punish me, Chris" she screamed out as he continued to spank her ass in time with his thrusts.

"Sheva Alomar, don't ever leave me" he continued to thrust wildly into her.

"Oh God, Chris. I won't ever leave you" she meant every word. Sheva climaxed again.

Chris shoved into her a few more times, before pulling free from her body to spill his seed all over her pretty ass and her toned back.

They made their way to the shower. Sheva stepped in first. Chris followed. He hugged her to him.

"I'm not the only one who was bad tonight, Chris" she stated matter of fact.

"Oh?"

"Bare backing a girl like that."

"Only the one I intend to keep forever, honey."

"Chris, what are you saying?"

"Sheva Alomar, marry me please". It wasn't a question.

"You sure you want me?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." He answered seriously.

She was curious what their peers would say if they came home married. Only one way to find out.

"You want to elope out here?"

"Yes absolutely. Tomorrow, we're getting married. You belong to me Sheva Alomar." He loved her so much. He couldn't stand another day without her being at his side as his wife.

"And you belong to me Chris Redfield." Sheva cupped his jaw kissing him. Hard. Her little striptease had worked, she thought with a laugh.

They fell into bed again.

Authors Note: This idea came to me at work today. I kept thinking about it all day. I knew that if I didn't type it up, I'd lose this idea. As always R and R please. Tell me whatcha think. Till next time.


End file.
